In recent years, as communication technologies have developed, TV phone conference systems for having a conversation via video at remote locations have been proposed. Specifically, for example, a display device, a camera, a microphone, and a speaker are provided in each space, and captured video and collected audio data in a certain space are output in real time from a display device and a speaker installed in another space.
In regard to such two-way communication technologies, Patent Literature 1 below, for example, proposes a technology of, when performing two-way communication using a window-like imaging/display device, making it possible to see video corresponding to a change in position and angle of a person on the viewing side.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 below proposes determining a degree of request for communication of oneself and a communication partner on the basis of user state information, which makes it possible to perform comfortable communication convenient for each other.